More Than A Feeling
by scarymez101
Summary: AU- continuation of 'The Missing Piece'. Melody has settled into life in Camelot and is happy, but something unexpected is about to come her way. Just a short-ish two-shot about how Merlins twin sister is adapting to life in the big city and the changes that are about to occur. Please read and review.


**A/N: Hello there! This little plot bunny just came up to me one day and said "Please adopt me!" So I did lol. It's a continuation of 'The Missing Piece', and the reason I created this as a seperate story, and didn't add it as another chapter, is because this is from Melody's POV rather than Merlin's.**

**So, Melody has come to Camelot, got her job in the kitchens and has settled into her new life.**

**No spoilers  
No warnings**

**Again, all Knights are alive and Morgana isn't an evil bitch. Its not really set in any series, but because Uther is still alive and well (and not totally stark raving mad) we'll say its before series 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose and a new day dawned in the Kingdom of Camelot. The soft light of morning filtered through the windows of the kitchen staff chambers, and danced upon the face of a raven haired young maiden.

Melody's eyes fluttered open as the rays of the sun woke her from her sleep. She groaned slightly and covered her face; she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Melody?"

"I'm asleep! Go away," she answered, her voice muffled her hands,

There was a soft laugh. "You need to get up. Cook wants you to gather herbs and spices."

Melody sighed and uncovered her face. "Do I have to, Elanna? I did it yesterday."

"I know, but you found so much more than anyone else," Elanna said. "You even found some spices that Cook hadn't seen since she was a girl."

Melody yawned. "So?"

"So," Elanna said excitedly, sitting on the edge of Melody's bed, "she used some of them in the _Kings supper_!"

Upon hearing this, Melody perked up instantly. "She did?" Elanna nodded enthusiastically. "Wow."

Melody was an excellent cook. She's spent a lot of time helping Hunith with their daily meals when she was younger, and when Merlin had left to come here, she started cooking a lot more; she felt it helped stave off the boredom of living in such a tiny village. Luckily, Hunith knew the relative of someone who worked in the kitchens of Camelot. So she put in a good word for her daughter and a few weeks later, she surprised Merlin with a visit and the news she was here to stay.

Since her arrival, she had moved up in the kitchen ranks; starting off washing dishes and cleaning the stoves to, now, gathering ingredients for the servant's meals. But she had always though it would be nice to cook a meal for the King, for her talents to be recognised. It seemed that her wish was starting to come true.

"Cook wants you to gather more," Elanna said.

Melody was still reeling a little, but smiled and swung her legs out of bed. "I'd better get going then."

She dressed quickly and made her way to the kitchen to report to Cook, a portly woman with a kind demeanour. When she arrived in the kitchens, Cook made a bee-line for her and wrapped her in a delighted hug.

"You are a _gem_ Melody!" She released her and beamed. "How on _earth_ did you find that sage? And that horseradish? I've not seen such herbs since I came here as a young girl."

Melody couldn't help but smile along with the elated woman in front of her; it was infectious. "I just… went wandering around and spotted them in a clearing."

"I want you to find more for me. There's a dish I want to prepare for the King that requires sage and, if you can find it, white mustard seeds. It just gives it that extra kick."

"You're going to use them in a dish for the King again?" Melody was delightfully surprised.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely."

"But I thought that the King had his own private garden?"

"He does, but the soil will only allow certain types of vegetation to grow," Cook explained. "I want you to go and find more."

Melody beamed, ecstatic to be trusted with such a task. "I'll find all I can, Cook."

"Call me Miriam."

"Ok, Miriam."

The head chef beamed and Melody left with a smile, a large basket and a feeling of great importance.

She was walking down a corridor when a shout made her turn around.

"Melody!" Merlin was jogging toward her.

"Hi," she said, greeting her brother with a smile and a hug.

"What's happened? I woke up with a huge smile on my face," he told her, "and I knew the happiness I was feeling couldn't have been my own because Gaius was yelling at me to get up. I was late… again."

Melody laughed at her twin. "Cook used of the herbs I gathered yesterday in the Kings supper last night!"

Merlin grinned widely. "That's great!"

"I know!"

"I told you they'd have you cooking for him in no time."

"Well, I'm just gathering herbs at the moment."

"Pfft," Merlin muttered, waving his hand in the air, trying to disperse his sister's unneeded modesty, "you won't be doing that for long."

"Merlin!" Prince Arthur's voice boomed through the corridors. "MERLIN!"

The young warlock cringed. "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. I'd better go. See you later!"

"Bye!" Melody called after he brother. She watched him skid around a corner and vanish from sight.

As she continued on her way through the castle, she heard Arthur yelling about armour and training and cringed. It seemed Merlin would be playing the part of 'target' for being late. She shook her head and made her way outside, deciding to make her way through the market instead of going out the main gate.

She loved coming here; seeing the merchants selling there different wares and the villagers pondering over which produce seemed the better value. There were always so many stalls. Farmers trading their vegetables and grain, shouting prices and offers to passing residents; fishermen boasting of the days catch; seamstresses and tailors peddling their garments and fabrics, claiming that there were no finer fashions than what they had in stock; carpenters and smiths displaying the premium tools of their trade, created for a variety of uses.

There was nothing like it back in Ealdor. Because it was such a small village, everyone pitched in to help grow the crops and rear the livestock needed to survive. So looking at all there was on offer in Camelot's markets was something that still excited Melody.

But as much as she would have liked to stay and marvel at what was being sold, she had a job to do. So she walked briskly through the crowd, glancing quickly at the stalls as she passed. Soon, she was on the outskirts of the market with fields and the forest in front of her. Setting off at a quicker pace than before, Melody reached the seclusion of the forest within minutes.

Once inside the quiet of the forest, she set about looking for the herbs that Cook- Miriam- needed for the Kings supper. Her keen eyes helped her pick them out, as well as some of the herbs that were used every day- there was always need for parsley and rosemary. Melody worked steadily for a few hours, periodically sifting through the foliage she'd already collected, swapping limp leaves and flowers for fresher ones.

All of a sudden, Melody dropped her basket and looked around as a heavy sense of panic consumed her. She whipped her head from right to left and back again, staring at her surroundings with a growing sense of dread. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

_Where am I?_ Melody thought. _I don't recognise this part of the forest. Where… I'm… I'm lost!_

She didn't understand it. She'd been lost before, but had always kept calm; never panicked like this. She felt like a child. She wanted to shout for help, but her lips were frozen shut with fear.

_I'm lost… Someone help me… Please, someone help me… _She had to force herself to stop worrying. _Ok,_ she thought, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. _Just concentrate. Calm down and concentrate._ She waited for her heartbeat to slow to an almost normal rate before reaching out to the magic within…

Her eyes snapped open and changed from blue to liquid gold. A sparkling trail appeared at her feet and began winding gracefully through the trees, leading her back to the castle. She smiled, relief spreading through her. She bent down to gather her basket when she spotted the delicate flowers of the mustard plant she'd been looking for. Grinning, she plucked as much as the plants in the area would allow before setting back.

As Melody followed the glowing trail, she wondered why she lost her head for a moment. _I've not felt like that for so long, not since I was a child._ She continued walking, puzzled by the rush of emotions that hadn't seemed like her own.

The Cook was delighted with Melody's findings and she couldn't help but grin as the elderly woman began bustling around, creating the new dish for the King.

Melody was given the rest of the afternoon off for her efforts, so she decided to visit Gaius. The old physician was thrilled to see her.

"Melody, my dear," he said with a grin, greeting her with a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "How're you?"

"All the better for seeing you," he said, letting her go and standing to one side. "Come in, come in." She entered and sat down at the table while Gaius closed the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cook was so pleased with my work that she gave me the rest of the afternoon off."

Melody proceeded to tell Gaius about her day, from the elation she felt when she was told that the herbs she had gathered were used in Uther's supper, to her trip into the forest. When she mentioned the strange feeling of child-like fear that overwhelmed her, Gaius frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," the old physician said airily, "but there was a small child lost in the forest earlier today."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I was doing my rounds and one of my patients was not at home. I looked for a while before one of their neighbours told me that her son had gone missing."

"Did she find him?" Melody asked, concerned.

"Yes," Gaius smiled. "The poor little soul, he'd been chasing some butterflies near the fields at the edge of the market and he followed them into the forest."

"Is he ok?"

"He's a little shaken, but I'm sure he'll be chasing wildlife again in no time." Gaius smiled, which Melody returned.

_It is a strange coincidence, _she thought briefly, _that I'd feel as scared as a lost child around the same time a little boy got himself lost…_

Just then, a loud bang jolted her from her thoughts. Melody and Gaius looked at the door, which lay open to reveal a slightly out of breath Elanna.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"The King wants to see you!" Elanna squeaked.

Melody looked at Gaius, then back at Elanna. "Me?"

"Yes! Cook said something about him wanting to talk about the herbs and spices she put in his dish, the ones _you _found!"

Melody's heart began to race. The _King_ wanted to see _her_? "Well, I- I- I'd better… go," she stammered. It wasn't often that Melody was at a loss for words.

She gave Gaius a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and left, barely registering his farewell. She walked quickly, not wanting to keep the King waiting, with Elanna moving silently by her side. When they reached the large double doors of the Kings dining chambers, Elanna stopped and backed away.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered, casting a nervous eye over the stony faced guards stationed either side of the doors.

Melody nodded, not saying a word. She took a deep breath and headed towards the doors, which were opened for her by the guards. She stepped inside and the doors closed behind her.

In front of her was a long dining table that seated Prince Arthur and King Uther. Melody saw her brother stood behind Arthur, his hands behind his back.

"You child," said the King.

Melody walked a little closer. "You called for me, your Grace?" She curtsied and bowed her head in respect.

"I did," Uther answered. "Am I correct in thinking you are the sister of my son's manservant?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Uther nodded. "How long have you been in Camelot?"

"Er… a little over three months, my Lord."

"I see," he said with a small nod.

Melody suddenly felt a surge of varying emotions. She felt her own anxiety, of course, but as she looked at Merlin, she seemed to feel proud and happy, and looking at Uther and Arthur seemed to make her feel impressed.

_What is this? These feelings aren't mine, _she thought, puzzled. Confusion was being added to her already befuddled mind, making the situation even more difficult to understand. _Why am I feeling all this?_

"Well," Uther said, cutting her thoughts short, "I must say, I am impressed."

"You are?" Melody asked, and then quickly added, "My Lord?"

Uther chuckled slightly. "There is no need to look so scared, child. The Cook has informed me that you have managed to find certain herbs that have not been seen within the castle walls before. Tell me, how did you find them?"

Melody breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Well, Ealdor is a very small village, my Lord, and there wasn't much for me to but help my mother cook our daily meals. She taught me where to find all sorts of different seeds and flowers that would add flavour to our food. So, when I came here, I just went searching, using the skills my mother had taught me, and I managed to find a few groves and clearings within the forest that housed some of the most wonderful herbs and spices."

"They certainly do add to the flavour of the dish," Arthur said, inclining his head at her, a small smile on his lips.

"They do indeed," Uther agreed. He looked at Melody. "You have a gift."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, Sire."

"And I believe such gifts shouldn't be wasted." There was a ghost of a smile upon his lips. He _was _impressed. "I have decided to award you the position of the Cook's personal assistant. You will shadow her and learn all she has to teach you."

Melody was stunned. "Really?" She had forgotten her curtsies.

"Yes," he said, his smile growing slightly. "You will be taught simple recipes at first and if you show promise, your culinary education will continue."

Melody felt her heart swell with joy and had to exercise great control in order to prevent herself from leaping in the air. "Thank you, Sire, thank you so much."

"I am going to give you one chance and one chance only," Uther said, his tone becoming serious once more. "If you fail to deliver to the standard I expect, you will return to the position you are currently in, is that clear?"

She nodded. "Perfectly clear, my Lord, I understand. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"You start tomorrow," Uther told her. He nodded to the door, signifying she was free to go.

"Yes, Sire," she said, curtsying and bowing her head. "Thank you. I won't let you down." She turned to leave.

"You are free to go, Merlin," she heard Arthur say. "I have no further need of you tonight."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Melody turned in time to see Merlin bow to the King and Prince and walk towards her. She turned back to the door and walked with her brother through the double doors that were opened by the guards.

Once they were in the corridor and away from the doors, Melody squealed and flung her arms around Merlin's neck, who laughed and swung her round.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you walked in," Merlin said.

"Well, I didn't know what he wanted," she said, laughing.

"What did he say?" Elanna had appeared behind them.

Melody released her brother and hugged her friend. "He said I'm going to be Cook's personal assistant!"

Elanna looked shocked but pleased. "Really?" Melody nodded. "I can't believe it!" She beamed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Come on," Merlin said, "you need to tell Gaius!"

She grinned as Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. "I'll see you later!" Melody called to Elanna.

The elderly physician was delighted to hear that Melody was to be assisting Miriam.

"Congratulations my dear," he said, embracing her.

"I told you you'd be cooking for Uther in no time," Merlin said.

"I guess you were right," she replied, smiling.

"You should have seen her face," Merlin said again, chuckling.

"I didn't know he wanted to promote me," Melody said, smacking Merlin playfully on the arm. "But…" She frowned.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"It was odd," she said. "I thought I could feel what he was feeling before he told me… does that make sense?" Gaius looked intrigued and Merlin looked confused. She elaborated. "I felt all these emotions that weren't mine. When I looked at you," she nodded at Merlin, "I felt happy and proud, and when I looked at Uther and Arthur, I felt impressed."

"Hmmm," Gaius muttered.

"What?" Melody asked.

"It's strange," he said, rising from his chair. He moved to a small stack of books near his medical equipment and found what he was looking after a few moments of rummaging. He returned to his seat with a book in his hand. "You seem to be displaying the abilities of an empath."

"An empath?" Merlin asked.

Melody felt thoroughly confused.

He opened the book and found the page he was looking for. "An empath is an individual who experiences the feelings and emotions of others."

Melody suddenly realised. "_Thant's_ why I felt scared in the forest earlier. I was feeling that lost little boy's fear!"

"It would appear so," Gaius said.

"But… why would I become an empath now? I've had magical powers all my life, but not this one."

"Perhaps this is an ability that has surfaced now that you have matured," Gaius suggested.

Merlin snorted a laugh. "Melody? Mature?"

She tried to scowl, but couldn't because her brothers mirth was flooding her system and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "That's not fair," she said, giggling. "How can I be mad at you when you're making me laugh?"

"I guess you can't," Merlin said, his signature goofy grin still on his face.

"I believe you'll learn to control it in time," Gaius said reassuringly, "just like the rest of your magic."

"Thanks, Gaius," she said. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, I'd better get some rest."

"Really? Merlin asked, a little disheartened. "I thought we could celebrate. You got your promotion and I still have all my limbs after today's training session with Arthur."

Melody could feel his disappointment and, as she looked into his eyes, she realised she couldn't say no. She smiled. "Ok, I'll stay for a little while."

Merlin grinned. "Let the celebration begin!" Melody smiled as Gaius rolled his eyes.

_I hope I get this under control soon,_ Melody thought as Merlin got them all a drink. _I can't have the emotions of others clouding my judgement in the kitchen. I need… to…_

But the warm feeling that she was getting by being in the company of Merlin and Gaius caused her to lose her train of thought. All there was room for was happiness and love. Working out how to control a new magical power could wait.

It couldn't be too hard… right?

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


End file.
